Alone
by Sapientia
Summary: What's a bandit to DO when it comes to when it comes to matters of the heart and waiting for a certain god of death for a late-night dinner date?


Alone  
Disclaimers: I don't own "Alone"; the song "Alone" belongs to Heart. Neither do I own the show "Gundam Wing" or any of it's respective characters. (but don't we all WISH we did!) I am also in no way making any money from this song or this show and characters etc,   
etc, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah and yackety shmackety.... We all know how the rest of this goes, right? But, as I said that I don't own any of the copyrighted stuff, I do hope that the respective owners of the stuff don't go and do something a little crazy, like say,   
sueing. ^^' No cash and I'm under-age.... Gomen nasaii... On with the story!  
  
Zacha sighed deeply with a hopeful smile. Her tiny apartment was, for once, spotless. Everything was scrubbed and shining, the rooms all smelled like apple, cinnamon and sugar and were decorated romantically with candles and flowers. Her table was set   
exactly the way one of Quatre's many minions had shown her, fresh flowers and candles; set for a romantic dinner for two. Even Zacha looked like a different person; her hair was in a very becoming french twist, she was wearing a pair of turquiose earrings  
and even a dress. One would never guess it was her.  
  
I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here   
The room's pitch dark  
  
She looked around. Everything was in place, everything was ready. It was nothing short of 'perfect'. The only thing missing was the one she'd gone to so much trouble for, the one guy she'd recognized as more than a friend. All her life, that's what the  
were; best friends. But just recently it hit her, and hit her hard; the sudden realization that that strange feeling that constantly swept over her every time she talked to him or about him was love. Pure love. Something neither of them had known much of  
their entire lives. Tonight's occasion was to celebrate their good fortune in finding each other and staying together, acknowledging themselves as an official couple, for nearly four months.   
But now she sat on her small love-seat, waiting patiently for her 'significant other'. This was all planned to be a suprise for him; when she asked him to come over for dinner, her reason given was 'because she wanted the warm company of someone truste  
and familiar when she would all alone for a while.' On the phone, the sympathy line seemed to work; either that, or it was the thing about dinner. Either way, he'd promised that he'd be over a little after his 'mission'. Didn't say exactly when, and he   
refused to tell her about his mission; just that he'd be over eventually. She glanced up at her little clock. Half past nine. She shook her head. He'll be here, she thought.   
  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow   
But I hope that it won't end alone  
Alone  
  
Time seemed to go at a crawling pace; she felt as though she'd been sitting there for hours, when she'd only been there for thirty minutes. With a deep sigh, she pushed herself off of the love-seat and walked into the kitchen. She turned   
the warmer on the stove on, placing the large pot of home-made stew on it. She covered it, then went back to her seat. She sat there, fidgeting for a few moments, trying to decide on what to do. Finally, making her descision, she picked up the phone and diled the number  
for the shared house of the gundam pilots. Trowa answered.   
"Hello? Hey Zacha," he said, smiling lightly at her. "What's up?"   
"Oh," she replied, faking a smile. "Nothing really. Is Duo there?"   
"No... He left a while ago. He told us he probly' wouldn't be back until tomorrow."  
"... Thank you, Trowa..." She forced a weak smile, and they both hung up. She bit her lower lip, fidgeting with a piece of her dress. "He'll be here," she said to reassure herself. "Duo doesn't break his promises, and can't lie worth a damn. He'll be here..."  
  
Till now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it just chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?   
How do I get you alone?   
  
She and Duo had been friends since childhood. And until they'd begun to see themselves as a couple, she never really worried. He'd been through a lot and come out okay; I mean, he's a gundam pilot for crying out loud! She'd always worried a little when  
he went on missions and such because they were friends and loved each other in that sense. But now that they were young lovers, she was ready to sprout grey hairs! She was fearing for his life day in and day out as the war was coming to a startling climax  
and she'd always be figeting with the little gold cross he'd given her long ago. Things were just getting harder and harder.  
She knew his affection for her was pure, as was hers for him, but at many times, with the war going the way it was, it was very difficult at times to get a hold of him for more than a moment. And when she did have him, she just wanted to hold and be held,  
never to let go and wake from the dream-like feeling; something always did. And when he left, she always found herself wondering: Will he come back to me?   
  
You don't know how long I have wanted   
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna tell you tonight  
  
That's what tonight was for. Even though he'd already confessed his love for her in a sense by kissing her, she wanted to hear him say it, wanted to feel it, wanted to know it. Her heart knew it all along, but her head was just stubborn like that and wanted  
more proof. By now it was pouring rain outside, and all sounds were drowned out by that of the immense thunder. She checked the clock again. It was pushing past ten. Her nerves were on edge. She walked over to her stereo and put on a cd she'd made just  
to listen to to calm her nerves. The music was a cross of different styles, ranging from sea storms to piano to an ancient Japanese lullabye. "Duo..." she murmured nervously through clenched teeth. She rubbed her little gold cross as she sat back down  
as if trying to summon him.   
  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone  
  
She sat on her love-seat, trying her hardest to stay consious. The cd was playing some piano and flute duets she'd recorded (I wonder who the artists were.. ^^) against different nature sounds. The current one had no back round nature sounds; frankly it  
didn't need one right now with such a storm outside. But she was certain of one thing; with the music and storm, and the facts that she hadn't eaten or slept very much was all getting to her now as she fought sleep. Maybe I'll close my eyes for just a moment,   
she thought hazily. With that, she nodded off, dreaming of her lover.   
  
Till now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?   
  
Zacha awoke to a loud crackle of thunder. She checked her mirror, and determined that she still looked fine. She then glanced at her clock; 11:26 pm. She sighed deeply, refusing to believe that she'd been stood up. She was about to go to bed when a fai  
knocking came at the door. A certain smiling someone who was all dressed up in black was waiting for her.......


End file.
